No Normal Ghouls: a Naruto girls love story
by gaarablack
Summary: a Naruto girls love story, with my OC too. they been use as lab rats, and they finally got out of that hell on earth. they start school at Konoha high school. there they'll get in fights, fall in love, and fight for life. rated for cussing, and stuff.
1. Profile

Oceania.

Sex. Female.

Hair. Raven black.

Eyes. Ocean blue.

Style. Gothic emo style sexy, with highlighter colors.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. Sea monster. And Mermaid.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And Vary Pushy.

Temari.

Sex. Female.

Hair. Dark blonde.

Eyes.

Style. Goth sexy prep.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Ice Queen. Harpy.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And Smart.

Tenten.

Sex. Female.

Hair. Milk chocolate.

Eyes.

Style. Emo sporty sexy.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Werewolf. Werecat.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And Athlete

Deidara.

Sex. Female.

Hair. Golden blonde.

Eyes.

Style. Punky comfy sexy.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Pryor Demon. Vampire.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And prankster.

Hinata.

Sex. Female.

Hair.

Eyes. Lavender.

Style. Sweet Goth girl sexy.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Vampire. Werecat.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And Vary Sweet.

Sakura.

Sex. Female.

Hair. Pink.

Eyes.

Style. Dark girly sexy.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Harpy. Healing Demon.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And vary helpful.

Ino.

Sex. Female.

Hair. White blonde.

Eyes.

Style. Goth cheerleading.

Species. Witch.

D.N.A. Mix. Necromancer. Healer Demon.

Personally. Hyper. Loving. Protected of friends. And Vary Loud.


	2. My Family

"Oceania! Get now we're gonna be late." Temari yelled.

Hi I'm Oceania, to days my and my six beat friends first day of school. Ok first of we have,

Temari the oldest of the group she's 18, she's vary smart, and demanding, we love her.

Next is

Tenten she's 17, and the sporty one of the group, she can kick any boy's butt, we're all proud.

Next is.

Deidara she's the second oldest she's 171/2, she's a total prankster, and she loves to blow things up, she's fun and dangerous.

Next is

Hinata the youngest of the group she's turning 16 in one week yay. She 's the sweetest, but you mess with her bffs, watch your back around her ;)

Next is

Sakura she's mom in our group, she takes care of us when we're sick, she stays up until we get home, she's just so loving.

Next is

Ino she's our fashion designer, and loud month just like Temari, but we love them both no matter what.

And last but not least.

Me, I'm Oceania and I'm the pushy one, I'm the one who will push you to ask someone out, will force you to try new thinks like, food, alcohol (we will most likely never do that again, but you never know) and going to clubs.

Oh well anyway to day is the first day at our new school, should be fun.

Ten minutes later

I'm taking a shower when I hear a scream, then a crash. I jump out of the tub put a towel on and ran out the door, down the stairs and around the coroner to the living room.

"WHAT HAPPEN? WHOS HURT? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?"

I asked in a hurry and out of breath.

"hey Oceania sorry too scare you, Deidara scared me again!"

Ino said glaring at Deidara. Deidara rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad, all I did was put a little garden spider her shoulder and she freaked out."

Deidara said. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me more, but when she didn't I sighed.

"Deidara are you sure that's all you did?"

I asked. She nodded. I sighed again.

"Alright Deidara say your sorry to Ino, and Ino you don't have to scream so loud and be a drama queen got it?"

They nod yes. I stood there waiting for Deidara to say sorry, but when didn't I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Ino, forgive me?"

Deidara said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I guess."

They hugged and got back to setting breakfast, I headed back up stairs to finish my shower, when I got up stairs tamari was waiting for me. I smiled.

"So what happen this time?"

She asked. I shrugged.

"Deidara playing tricks on Ino again."

I said, she laughed and walked down stairs and I went to the shower. If Sakura ain't around then I'm mom, lucky Me. I finished my shower, got ready, and headed down stairs.

"Good morning."

I said.

"Hey."

They said in union.

"Are we all ready?"

I asked. Everyone said yes so we headed out.


	3. School, and Perfect

Yay! I'm moving! For the next few weeks if I don't post anything for a while it's just that promise. So I'm thinking about writing stories for other people as well, but it has to be Naruto characters only please. Yeah so if you want me make you one just massage me. you'll have to tell me what characters, and whatever you would like to haooen to you, and a name for your character. ^.^

[At school]

"Well we're here."

Ino said.

"Yup."

Sakura responded.

"I'm scared."

Said Hinata.

"Don't be we're here for each other."

Tamari said.

"We'll take over with a BANG!"

Deidara said/yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's try to not get in trouble on the first day?"

I said. We walked up the steps, and looked at each other. Took a deep breath. Me, and Tamari push open the doors. Sakura, and Ino walked in first then Hinata and Deidara, and last was me, Tenten, and Tamari.

"Everyone's staring at us."

Tenten whispered.

"Ok girls remember what Sensei told us. 'Never show fear, show them that you belong here. we belong here just as much as they do' right?"

Temari asked

"Right, we can do this girls. Show no fear right?"

I said.

"Right."

They all said

We walk around looking for the principle's office. Hinata said that we should ask for decorations but the rest of us were to stubborn to ask so we just wander till we finally found it. There was a girl with short black hair standing behind a desk. She looked, and smiled at us.

"Hello you must be the new girls right?"

She asked.

"Yes I'm Temari, this is Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Deidara, Hinata, and Oceania. We like our secludes please."

Temari asked. I read her nameplate it said, 'Shinzune' sp? I looked at Tenten. She was staring at a few guys in the hallway. I rolled my eyes. Then one caught my eye. A guy with deep red hair, with the most amazing light blue eyes, and wicked style. He looked perfect.

Review! ^.^


	4. Let's Go Talk To Them

[Temari POV]

I looked over at Tenten, and Oceania, and to my surprise they were staring at a couple of guys. I know what you're thinking 'what's wrong with that their teenage girls' but here the thing is they never show any interest in boys, boys will be all over them but they wouldn't care. I elbowed Sakura and she looked up at me.

"What?"

She asked irritated.

"Look at Tenten, and Oceania."

I said pointing at them. She looked then looked back right away with the most biggest smile on her I ever seen. I smile back. I turned too Deidara.

"Look at those two."

I told her.

"Oh my god no way they're actually like some boys."

Deidara squealed.

"What's they're names? We have to hook them up."

Ino said. We all nod in agreement. Shinzune gave me are stuff.

"Have a good day."

She said smiling at us.

"Thank you. Hey do you know their names?"

I asked pointing to the guys in the hall.

"Hmm? Oh yes! The redheaded boy is Gaara, and the long hair boy is Neji."

She pointed them out. I smiled.

"Thank you very much."

Hinata thanked her. I walked over too Oceania, and Tenten they were still staring at the boys. I couldn't help giggling a little.

"Why don't we go talk them?"

I asked. They turned too look at me in horror. Me, and the girls started laughing.

[Oceania POV]

I watched as my sisters laughed so hard that Temari, and Deidara fell over, Sakura, and

Ino were leaning on each other for support, and Hinata was laughing so hard she was crying. I looked at Tenten and she was feeling the same way. Piss as hell.

"STOP LAUGHING AT US!"

We yelled at the same time. Why were they laughing at us?

"Why are you even laughing at us?"

I asked. They stop laughing for a sec then started again, but this time they were calmer.

"You two seriously don't know do you?"

Sakura said trying to control her laughter. Me, and Tenten shook our heads.

"It's because you two are always saying that you will never be interested in boys, and here you two are staring at a couple of them like you two are seeing the sun for the first time. (Sound familiar?}) Deidara said getting off the floor. Me, and Tenten looked at each other. Were we really staring at them, I mean it only feel like we were looking for a sec.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves."

Ino said walking towards the doors.

"NO!"

We yelled grabbing her by her forearms.

"Why not? Let's be polite."

Deidara said heading for them as well.

"NO! Please girls don't do this us if you really love us you won't."

I said.

"And if you do we know that you girls always falls for someone,"

Tenten said with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?"

Hinata asked. I looked at Tenten what was she getting at? Then it me, and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah if you embarrass us we'll embarrass you girls in front of who ever you girls fall for, and it will be way worse."

I smiled.

"Fine we won't introduce ourselves. Yet"

Sakura said. I didn't like the 'yet', but you can't win them all right?


	5. Author warning

Hey a little head's up. I'm working on three stories at a time right now instead of the 14 at a time. Those stories will be

Feline: a Gaara love a story

New life

And

Death High.

As soon as one of those finish I'll start on another one. I took one to may at once, and it's making my brain into mush. Sorry if your story was not pick, but I will get to them within in a month. ^.^


	6. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
